


Broken Crown

by Lesath_Lux



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Other, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesath_Lux/pseuds/Lesath_Lux
Summary: https://xxnear-blackxx.deviantart.com/art/Broken-Crown-671764195





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insomnia1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia1999/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Light the Lamp, Not the Rat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482604) by [insomnia1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia1999/pseuds/insomnia1999). 



 

Took forever to get it done, because the cat sabotaged me as much as she could -.- xD  
Anyway. I'm really happy with the end result. Also, White Nights watercolors are awesome <3

**Author's Note:**

> https://xxnear-blackxx.deviantart.com/art/Broken-Crown-671764195


End file.
